Sleep Cycles
by Emerald Grey 01
Summary: Basically all the extra stuff for Sleep cuz I didn't want to take away from the story :3
1. Ashes

**A/N: Halloooo! I got so many happy reviews and thank you so much :D I have more about the story at the bottom authors note, so I will get straight to the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, but I wish I did.**

oOo

Everything was on fire. Mounds and mounds of cement and metal, smoke billowing into the air. She climbed over piles of rubble, calling out his name. After a good 15 minutes she saw him. His fiery red hair was the only reason she had spotted him. She stood still for a moment, before calling out to him.

"Wally!" Her voice got stuck in her throat as she scrambled over the piles of wreckage that littered the area. She remembered what had happened just _thirty minutes_ ago.

oOo

' _I can hear a bomb! It sounds like it's coming from the middle of the second floor.'_

 _Artemis' eyes grew wide and she shared a look with Robin. They needed to get out as soon as possible._

' _Evacuate immediately.' Aqualad's command only confirmed her plan to get out. She ran to the nearest window and shattered it with ease. Shattered glass tumbled to the ground. Artemis stood on the ledge and pulled out a grappling arrow. She fired it at the nearest building, a two story brick building roughly two hundred feet from the window. Both her and Robin used the line as a means of a getaway. She saw a blur of yellow in her peripheral vision, and wondered why he wasn't climbing out with them._

' _Wait! Some of the lab workers can't find one of their friends!' Miss Martian's voice wavered with worry._

' _Gotcha Miss M. I'm gonna head for the stairs near the east wing. I'll make sure everyone's out.' They didn't have the time to play hero. If that bomb went off with him inside, their speedster was as good as gone. She glanced at Robin and realized he was thinking the same thing._

' _Be careful KF. We don't know how much time we have left.' Robin warned._

' _Careful is my middle name dude.' Yeah, and clumsy was hers._

 _Within less than 10 seconds of him uttering that sentence, the building was in flames. He had to already be out. He was out right? Right? She looked at Robin, her eyes wide with panic._

 _Then, a torrent of pain shot through the mental link. She could feel his pain._

' _Wally!' M'gann could feel it too. She bets everyone felt it. How could you not?_

 _Robin was yelling at him to stay awake and Artemis was just screaming at him._

' _Wally! You idiot! Kid STUPID! How could you be so careless?' He only groaned through the link. There was silence._

' _H-he isn't conscious!' M'gann's voice was the only sound Artemis could hear. He wasn't conscious in a burning building. Wally was trapped._

oOo

"Wallace West you're an idiot!" He only groaned in response. His hair was caked and matted with dirt and _dear god, was that_ blood? His eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids but he made no move to open them. She leaned over his face.

"Kid Flash? More like Kid Idiot! Open your eyes!" Yeah it was a pretty desperate ploy, but she needed to know if he was well enough to get out of here. ' _Really Artemis? He's stuck under enough rubble to practically rebuild most of the building.'_

Her tactic _did_ work though. His eyes slowly opened into slits. His eyes were the same vivid emerald they had always been. His eyes were the only unscathed part of hum it looks like. She sees his goggle a few feet away from him. They were cracked beyond repair but it looks like they did their job.

"Took y-y-ooo l-oo-ng e-enough h-ha-arpy." His voice was dry and scratchy. His lips were chapped and busted. She felt her eyes start to mist with relief. If he could insult her then he would be fine. She just needed to get the League-THE LEAGUE!

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm signalling M'gann and the rest of the League right now."

' _M'GANN! I found him! He's awake and talking but you need to hurry!'_

' _We're coming Artemis! Tell Wally we're coming as quick as possible!'_

"L-l-lea-gue?" She saw the wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah Kid Stupid. Almost the _entire_ Justice League came here to look for your sorry ass." She grinned humorlessly. He grinned that stupid grin right back at her.

"Ar-mis?" His speech was getting worse. She could hear his stomach growl too. He needed to eat soon. She _so_ did _not_ need a repeat of Star City.

"What Wally?" She glared at him. She _had_ told him not to talk.

"No-bo-dy in . ." He coughed twice. "The l-ab. . . Em-p-ty." She nodded at him.

"I know. Apparently they forgot she left earlier in the day. You should've seen the way Batman glared at them. Thought they were gonna crap their pants right there. I think one of 'em did."

oOo

 _The entire league, save for a few members that were deployed, had showed up once M'gann had sent out the message. Batman instantly demanded a full report of what happened. Kaldur explained that Wally had doubled back after the reports of a missing scientist among other things. The scientists were still at the scene, talking with reporters and field journalists. Batman stalked over towards a group of them and demanded why they had thought one of their own was still in the building._

 _The scientist that spoke up instantly regretted it. Batman fixed her with a glare so withering, it would have killed Poison Ivy's plants. She explained that the 'missing' scientist had actually clocked out early, forgetting to tell a few technicians that she knew. The technicians believed her to be in the building, so without asking her (she was the supervisor), they immediately explained the situation to Miss Martian._

 _Batman had instantly set up search parties for the missing teen. Robin had led hers, but she broke away when she thought she saw something._

 _oOo_

"H-how is it?" She grimaced. She hadn't been able to see the full extent of his injuries until she was sitting next to him. He had a deep gash on his forehead, whatever had caused it had ripped through the cowl. Every square inch of exposed skin was covered in gashes, scratches, and bruises. His legs, past the lower thigh were encased within concrete and steel. He wouldn't be running for a while.

"Your condition?" He nodded solemnly. "It-it's not exactly _great_ Wall-man. I mean, I'm sitting in your _freaking blood_."That was one of the scariest parts. The fact that he had that much blood _outside_ of his body made her panic. She didn't even know where all the blood was coming from to try and stop the bleeding. He seemed to laugh, but it came out as a cough.

"Your legs are completely covered by concrete, you have a pretty nasty head wound that has not stopped bleeding, and _geez Wally,_ your suit is almost all red. I know that The Flash is on an offworld mission but you don't have to take up his mantle while he's away." Her awful attempt at a joke makes him smile even bigger.

The Flash had freaked out when Batman had called him. She could _feel_ the panic radiating off of the hologram. In fact, most of the call was fuzzy because he was vibrating so much. The look in his eyes when Batman had told him that his beloved sidekick was missing was haunting. He left for earth right away.

"La-dies l-love The Fl-ashhh b-eau-ti-ful." He coughs again and a stream of blood trickles out of the side of his mouth. _Where_ was all of this blood coming from?

"H-how'd the suit h-ho-ld up?" She laughed, although it came out as a choked sob.

"Better than you did Flash Boy." Her voice cracks. She notices that his breathing is irregular and shallow. So _very_ shallow. ' _Hurry M'gann.'_

"Sweeeet." A fit of coughs wracked his body and she _sees_ his legs spasm. The rubble creaks and moans on top of Wally, his face scrunching up in agony. "Art-Mis?" His voice is so much quieter than usual.

"What Wally?"

"I can't feel my legs any mooore." She curses. Losing feeling is _never_ good. She see his eyelids droop.

"Wally! Stay with me!" Her voice grows frantic. What happens if he closes his eyes? Nothing good.

"I'm not gonna make i-it, am-m I b-eau-t-tiful?" Her breath catches in her throat and she _knows_ that he probably won't be that lucky. A tear slips from his eye.

"I don't know Wally. Just stay awake. Can you do that?" She's crying a lot and it feels like a river is streaming down her face. She never cries, so why is she crying now?

"I'm sooo tired." His eyelids keep closing and opening. His pupils are dilated and she _positive_ that he can't see her. His eyes flutter shut and this time they don't reopen. She hasn't cried this much in a long time. ' _M'GANN! HURRY!'_

"WALLY! Open your eyes stupid! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

He exhales softly. Slowly he stops twitching, but she can still feel his pulse when she lays her head on his chest. She hits his chest, she shakes his shoulders, she even goes so far as kissing him. It's light and salty and he doesn't even _respond_ and she's so lost.

The team soon arrives to see Artemis crying over his body. Everything is soaked in red and the puddle that surrounds them is so _big_. The league isn't far behind. Black Canary looks ready to cry. Green Arrow pulls Artemis up and away from Wally. Superman and Wonder Woman stand in silence as one of the Green Lanterns (Hal Jordan she thinks. The one that's like Wally's second Uncle. She can tell he's horrified by Wally's current condition) lifts the rubble pile.

As the pile is lifted, they see his legs. Metal scraps are digging into his legs and the _bones._ _B_ _ones are_ not _meant to look like_ that. Even the toughest members of the league look sick. Gasps of horror are heard on everyone's lips. Batman kneels next to Wally and gently slides an arm beneath his head and an arm beneath his legs. As Batman slowly rises, Wally has one more flicker of consciousness and he screams. The sound is terrible and raw. They can feel his pain. His cries fade into the night and he slowly loses consciousness. Artemis runs to him and holds his head as the rest of the superheroes look on. She runs her hands through his hair and she swears she sees him smile faintly before his head lolls to the side and he gives out a quiet exhale.

oOo

 **HELLO! OMG you guys made me so HAPPY! I got like a bunch of reviews and compliments and thank you so much! So I got a few questions about Artemis so I decided to write her POV. I hope you liked it ;D Next I will probably do a positive outcome on the situation, and after that, if you guys still want it, an alternate reality that is a negative outcome. (I'M WriTinG tHiS At 3 A.M. So pls forgive my bad grammar!)**

 **ITS TIME FORRRRR**

 **MAIL BAGGGG!**

Lefanfictionnoob -That was really good and kinda sad. I'd like if u continued where he wakes up or its someone else 's pov after they pull him out. I just really want to know what the aftermath it

 **AWW Thank you! I have spent** ** _many many_** **years reading sad fanfics so hopefully this was good enough to give you feels :D I'll probably do one of them on the watchtower or in the medbay so we can figure out just how everything turned out.**

Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee -I would like to see the aftermath especially Flash's reaction when he finds out that his nephew died while he was off planet

 **Hopefully this chapter gave you a little tidbit about Barry's reaction, but if you want a more in-depth reaction, I would love to give it to you. :)**

Lucy-Alverse-Evolution -Wake up pow, like that a lot more.

 **Sure thing :) I'm thinking I'll do two endings so It can be happy but at the same time, it doesn't have to be like all the other fanfics :) thx**

Kiwisan13 -This is so wonderful, even though it hurts my heart! I would so love it if you continued!

 **Thank you! I would love to continue :D (I LOVE LOVE LOVE that people like my stories so as long as there's a crowd, there's a story :D)**

Guest -Noooo! Wally! Could we have Artemis' POV? Is Wally staying dead or waking up?

 **Hopefully this chapter is good enough for what you wanted for Artemis' POV :D, and Wally shall both wake up and well,** ** _not_** **wake up. I've already got both endings planned, I just need to write them LOL**

jody black -whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? did i just read? so awesome tho! you really kept him in character, and i feel like the whole thing was realistic. i would looove to see another chapter! please update, ill keep looking for it!

 **Im so glad that you think his character was well portrayed :D That's my goal as a writer and I thank you for reading my story :)**

Guest -You should totally make a chapter on when he wakes up and an alternate one where he doesn't (love the way you wrote this btw, I love the emotions shown throughout).

 **Awh I'm blushing :3 Thanks for reading it! I would** ** _love_** **to do to alternate ending chapters!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~Emerald Grey**

 **(Or Kitty)**


	2. We All Fall Down (All Ending 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ :(**

 **~oOo~**

They had his ***** first funeral on a Monday. It was at noon, and Artemis would rather the team be out to lunch than be here. She wants to see them whole. Wally eating everything in sight because ' _I have a fast metabolism!'_ Conner and M'gann laughing and talking quietly to each other. Robin blackmailing _everyone_. Kaldur watching them with a sense of pride. She herself arguing with the speedster.

She just wanted him back. She's had nightmares every single time she closes her eyes. Although, it feels that the real nightmare is waking up to a world like this. She'd wake up in the middle of the night to a quiet hallway, a silent scream itching and scratching in her throat. Some dreams (nightmares) were different, others were recurring. In some she would find him and he would already be dead, too far gone for her to try to save. Others had the team failing to get there in time. The worst one was the night before the funeral. He had been at the exit, about to set foot outside, when the bomb went off. She watched as his skin burned and his bones cracked. She woke quickly from that dream and she _didn't_ cry (never again). That's what she told herself as the salty liquid streamed down her face. She _wasn't_ crying. Not over him.

She sat in the second row on the right. The very _far_ right. Where she could cry (she _wouldn't_ though) and no one would see. From her spot on the very _far_ right, she saw most of her team. M'gann was sitting with her uncle and crying heavily on Conner, Conner in turn had a single tear shining on his cheek. He didn't wipe it away. Robin was sitting with Batman in silence, but she could hear his shaky breaths from where she sat. Kaldur sat with his King, both were very stoic, though Kaldur had adopted a more grieved look.

She sat with Red Arrow, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. Right now she was Artemis. Well, the Artemis that fights crime. This was Wally's superhero funeral. Fake dummy in a Kid Flash uniform? Check. Every superhero imaginable (and quite a few villains) paying their respects to the late teen? Check.

Quite a few of the Flash's Rouge gallery appeared, sitting in the third row to the left, not to close, but not too far away. Captain Cold sat with his head bowed, Heat Wave and several other more prominent rogues mimicking him. A few were silently crying. One that looked about her age, with crazy blond hair and an even crazier suit (a mix-mash of color), was wailing about darts and how baby-flash always played with him. The other (villains?) would pat his back in comfort and glare at anyone who stared too long.

His real funeral, the one for Wallace Rudolph West, was tomorrow. She was roped into going (Roy and Oliver practically guilt tripped her) but there was no way in hell that she was making a speech. She had held him when he _died_. She wasn't going to provoke more memories than necessary.

The Flash was sitting still in the front row. Artemis found it strange that The Flash was actually sitting _still_. She had met him a few times and he seemed almost as energetic as- no. Don't say his name. The Flash looked like a statue as he watched the pastor drone on. A memory came to mind.

oOo

" _Wally?" The redhead in mention stayed rooted in place."Wally what happened?" He was agonizingly still. A cellphone held in his fingertips. She was worried. She went around him and looked him in the eyes. They were wet with tears._

" _Wally are you okay?" This was one of her_ rare _streaks of compassion for the speedster. She needed to know that he was okay. That he would move again._

 _He opened his mouth but no sound came out. She slowly guided him to the couch and sat him down._

" _I'll go get Robin." He grabbed her wrist in a panic, but he quickly let go. So she let Robin comfort him._

oOo

Later she found out that his dad had died. His parents had given him up to his Uncle and Aunt when he was little, but he still was hurt deeply by the death. He had continued to move after that, at least partially returning to his old self.

He wasn't moving now (To be fair, it was a dummy here. Wally's real body was at a morgue somewhere). She couldn't stand it. The silence, that is. Even the reporters stood solemnly in the back row. A **redheaded woman stood with the reporters, quite a few tears pooling in her eyes. She looked familiar. _'A little bit like Wally'_. She knew Wally would have hated this stupid funeral. ' _But it's not Wally's funeral,'_ she reminds herself. ' _It's Kid Flash's.'_

The preacher had moved on to the blessing (At least, she _thinks_ it's the blessing. She wasn't really paying attention). As soon as it ended, many of the villains and quite a few heroes were gone. Behind her she could hear Ollie and Dinah. Off to one side she could hear Roy and Robin. To the other side she heard M'gann and Conner.

Kaldur came to stand beside Artemis. She jumped slightly. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Both held immense pain and grief. He stood proud and tall among the others, but Artemis could tell from her time on the team that he was slightly hunched over.

A silent understanding was clear between the two. Artemis opened her mouth after a minute or two.

"He's gone. Kaldur he's really _gone_." And she fell apart.

~oOo~

*He had a separate funeral for his alter ego. That way no one can trace the Flash's identity back to Wally.

**The red head is Iris West-Allen, Wally's paternal aunt, and the Flash's (Barry Allen) Wife.

NOTES: I have been gone a while. SORRY! I had fall break and then I forgot, then I had writers block (As you can tell in the end of this chapter) so i read some more stories. Hehe. Sorry...

MAIL BAG

unmistakablegryffindor - OMG that was so good! Really hope u do more chapters

 **Thank you! I've been off for a while because of well...Life? I'll start making more chapters soon.**

Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee - The writing was as amazing as the one on the previous chapter and yes please I want a more in depth reaction. Their relationship is my favorite among the show

 **I know right? I love their relationship! (Hopefully this is good for Artemis' reaction. I feel like she would try to deny that he was gone and that everything would be okay)**

Hockeygirl003 - This story is amazing so far! I cannot wait to see the different ways that you are going to end it!

 **Thanks! I have MANY ways I want to take this. :)**

OliviaJen - This is really good! I wouldn't mind if you wrote an aftermath like maybe a few minutes after this Wally starts breathing or if not do some one shots of the team and the league after Wally's death

 **That will definitely happen :)**

 **Thanks for reviewing and liking and all that jazz! Till next time!**

 **~Emerald Grey**


End file.
